Titan Traditions
by Perky McSkittles
Summary: Miguel learns a few things from Tim and Kon. Slash with a healthy dose of pre-slash.


**Title:** Titan Traditions  
**Author:** Perky  
**Characters:** Miguel, Tim, Kon  
**Pairings:** Tim/Kon, Kon/Miguel  
**Summary:** Miguel (Bunker) learns a few things from Tim and Kon.  
**Notes:** For annafh's Birthday. Happy Birthday! She asked for Miguel/Kon… Well, this is what I came up with. This fic takes a few liberties with continuity, but it's for the plot, so deal with it. Sorry in advance that I am such a tease.

* * *

There was a bright flash of light and Miguel had no idea what happened. The New York street he and the Titans had been fighting on was suddenly empty. There was no activity around him at all and no signs of battle. Just normal cars and people traffic.

A moment before he had been fighting some crazy supervillain no one had ever heard of and then suddenly everything was different.

He looked around one more time, and seeing nothing suspicious, let his constructs fade away. He was a little conspicuous in his costume. (He knew he looked quite stylish. It was not exactly anyone's definition of street clothes. But damn, if purple didn't look good on him.)

Miguel knew where he was, and he was closer to Kon's apartment then he was to the Titan's penthouse, and he always kept a few changes of clothes there. He wondered why the other Titans had left the scene without him, but assumed there was a good reason. Or at least he hoped there was.

He walked the ten blocks, ignoring the looks that passersbys were giving him. They were just jealous of how fabulous he looked.

Miguel entered the building's posh lobby and the security guard looked at him funny. He walked to the elevator like he always did, and the security guy shrugged. The guy had probably seen stranger things.

The elevator ride was quick and he reached Kon's floor. Miguel opened the door (Kon never locked it) and walked in. As soon as he did, he looked around and was surprised that some things had changed. Furniture was moved around slightly, and it was messier than Miguel had ever seen it.

As he walked towards "his room" he started hearing something. It sounded like a moan. Why would Kon be moaning?

Miguel thought he should check it out, so he changed direction and headed quietly towards Kon's room. As he got closer, the noises became louder.

He stood outside the wooden door and listened. Miguel was by no means innocent. He could tell the noises were, but he couldn't imagine Kon making them. We'll, he could imagine it. And he did. Often. But the thought of Kon actually having sex? Of his own free will? Miguel couldn't see it happening. His friend was rather uptight. Miguel didn't blame him though, he was only about a year old.

Miguel took a deep breath and opened the door, ready to stop whatever was happening on the other side, if need be.

What he saw shocked him. He didn't say anything, because his mouth dropped open. He just stood there, watching Red Robin and Kon grind against each other while making out, passionately. Both of them completely naked.

After a few moments, he was noticed. Miguel couldn't stop staring. He was pretty sure no one would blame him for that. Red Robin and Superboy were hot. They looked different though. Older?

"Kon!" It was Red Robin. Red Robin was having sex with Superboy. (He still couldn't wrap his mind around it.) The worst thing is they were doing it without him. This was totally not fair. Everyone knew he was the gayest Teen Titan. Why would they leave him out?

Kon stood up and moved towards him, completely naked. Red Robin was also naked. But his body was not as impressive as Kon's. Miguel couldn't help but stare at the clone and his package. All he could think was that Cadmus Labs knew how to make them right.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Kon asked.

"Who am I? We were just fighting together, amigo. And then you and the Titans were gone." Miguel didn't mean to sound accusatory, but Kon didn't recognize him, for goodness sake.

"I've never seen you before in my life. Tim?" Kon asked, looking at Red Robin. So his name was Tim. Who knew?

Miguel looked over to Red Robin who had wrapped himself in the sheets, in a makeshift toga. He had pulled a tablet out of who knows where, and was tapping it. Kon was still standing tall. In more ways than one. Tim said, "I've never seen him before, either. I do like his costume though."

That made Miguel feel marginally better. And regardless of what was going on around him, Miguel decided that he didn't care, as long as Kon stayed naked. The day would be burned into his memory forever, and he would happily have many fantasies involving it.

"So, who are you?" Kon asked.

"My name—"

"My eyes are up here," Kon interrupted.

Miguel laughed and said, "Sorry Amigo. Can you blame me?"

"I can't," Tim interjected.

Miguel smiled, "My name is Miguel Barragan, to the Titans I am known as Bunker. We have fought many battles together. Though usually you have more clothes on. If I knew the two of you were doing this, I would have been put out about not being invited to join in."

Kon laughed, but still hadn't moved to put any clothes on. Miguel supposed a clone wouldn't have the same sense of propriety as Red Robin and himself.

"Ah," Tim said. "There was an burst of tachyons near here about twenty minutes ago." He paused. "Hm, maybe you aren't from around here. We've met travelers from different parts of the multiverse before, and this is sometimes a sign of their arrival."

"Well, in my world Red Robin and Superboy are not having sex. I doubt that Kon ever has. I didn't even know your real name before now, Tim."

Conner looked at Tim and said, "Oops."

There was a moment of silence. Miguel said, "Well, we now know where I am from now. I am sure it will take a while before I can return. Why don't we just continue where you left off. I can join in. I am wearing nothing under this costume."

Tim and Kon looked at each other, seemingly having a non-verbal conversation. Tim didn't look too interested, which was a shame. But Kon seemed to be pleading the case for Miguel.

"Sorry, Miguel, its not that you aren't attractive, but we should send you back as soon as possible. Before you go crazy or something. And this kind of thing can cause cosmic imbalances, especially if you exist here too."

Miguel wondered if there was history there with travelers from alternate universes. But he didn't want to ask. Nor did he mention the cosmic imbalance under his cup.

"I'm sure your Kon will be happy to see you when you get home."

Miguel smiled sadly and said, "Not that happy." He motioned towards Superboy's, amazingly, still hard cock.

Kon looked confused. "Don't your titans have sex with each other all the time? It's a proud tradition here, going back to the first team years and years ago."

Miguel's mouth dropped open. "As far as I know, we are the first team of Teen Titans. And none of us are really having sex, I think. And I am pretty sure Kon is a virgin."

That caused Tim to laugh. "Kon a virgin? He hasn't been one since you were what, one and a half? And I got up the courage to do the nasty with you?"

Kon blushed, and it went all the way down his body. Miguel said, "My Kon is barely a year old. You just founded the Titans, maybe it's too soon."

"That explains it. You should think of your trip here as an inspiration. When you get back you can continue the fine tradition of using downtime for sex. It really is a good way to burn off frustration and to fix any issues between teammates…"

"We've had some good times, haven't we?" Kon asked.

Tim's smile said it all.

"That seems like it could be a very nice idea." Miguel thought about Kon in his universe and how much he wanted to jump his bones.

"If your Kon has never had sex, he doesn't know how much he likes it. You have to get him to have sex, and if you do, he won't stop. Assuming he's anything like me."

"Make sure you include your Tim, too. He might be a little stiff, but I can guarantee he loves getting something else stiff shoved somewhere special."

Miguel snorted at Tim's phrasing. He looked back to Kon, who was still naked. "How should I do it?"

"If he's anything like I was when I was that new, just tell him you have something new you want him to experience and then tell him to strip. From there, just have him insert part A into hole B and he will be hooked. "

"That's pretty much how I did it," Tim chimed in.

"I guess I can try it. It sounds like it would be worth it," Miguel said. He looked at Kon again he was still naked. "Looks like it will be too."

* * *

Miguel had been returned home relatively quickly. The Justice League helped. He hugged both Tim and Kon before he left (they were fully clothed at this point) and said he would make sure that he brought some of the Titan's traditions to his world.

The first thing he did when he returned was go to Kon's apartment. He could barely contain himself. He was nervous, but hopeful that this would work out.

He walked into Kon's apartment, and saw Kon sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, what's up? You disappeared. Red Robin said you were in another world or something."

"Yes, the Titans from that world helped me get home. I learned many things."

"What kind of things?"

"Yeah, there was a Kon there too, you know."

"Really?"

"He said we should try something new. He thought you'd like it. And I think you will too."

He had Kon's full attention now too. "Alright, what is it?"

"Start by taking off all your clothes."

_And all the Titans lived (a lot more) happily ever after._


End file.
